The present disclosure relates generally to the field of robotics and, more specifically to locomotive systems for use in propelling a robotic device.
Robotics generally refers to the design, construction, and operation of electro-mechanical machines, or robots. At least some known robots include electrical circuitry configured to control mechanical elements of the robot, and robots may be designed to perform undesirable and/or dangerous functions that humans may be unable or do not wish to perform. Recent advances in micro and nano-sized electro-mechanical systems enable robots to be fabricated in increasingly smaller sizes. At least some known miniature robots may be sized to operate in environments that are inaccessible to humans, such as tight passages and/or in situations where the use of heavy equipment would be undesirable or may not be possible.
Known miniature robots are generally mobile and may be propelled by a variety of means. For example, at least some known miniature robots are propelled by a tank-tread system or by an automated leg system. While these systems are generally suitable for moving a miniature robot, such means of propulsion may be disproportionately large when compared to the robot being moved, may consume a disproportionate amount of power, and/or may be susceptible to wear and break down. For example, at least some known propulsion systems include a plurality of moving parts such as motors, levers, and belts. Fabricating these known moving parts in increasingly small sizes to accommodate use of such propulsion systems in miniature robots may result in an increased frequency of break down of parts used therein.